


And so it begins

by Tilperiel



Series: Silver & Gold [14]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Gen, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilperiel/pseuds/Tilperiel
Summary: Adolescent lords in places they shouldn't be just might get into trouble...





	And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic from the prompt of 'hiding something broken'  
> Thought it worth putting in verse - feel free to send more in!

They weren’t supposed to be in there and they knew they’d get into trouble if they were caught, but seeing as they weren’t  _planning_  on getting caught, slipping unnoticed into the training room of the grand palace was an entirely reasonable activity for two small nobles.

The door clicked shut and Laurefindil and Ehtelë stood with wide-eyed wonder as they stared around them. The light of Laurelin streamed in through the tall windows of the high-ceilinged hall and cast brilliant colours across the wooden floor from the stained-glass murals. They were beautiful enough to have them mesmerised for several minutes in silence as they wandered around the edge of the room to stare up at them. Scenes from Cuiviénen in this one and then the Great Journey across Arda was depicted through several others. Terrible beasts with deformed faces and sharp claws and teeth were shown in one and Laurefindil swallowed, though didn’t turn away until his friend interrupted his thoughts.

“Laurë!” Ehtelë called over and turning he saw he was lifting a blade; shining and pale, catching the light as he turned it about. Joining him he watched as the young lord grinned and swung it with a shout, a bright twinkle in his eyes.

A wide smile and Laurefindil ran to pick one out for himself. He paused and looked over them all in the racking, sharp and intimidating and hesitated a moment. He’d never held a sword before, they weren’t even supposed to know they were here. Something he’d overheard his uncle talking to his father about and he was certain that not many in the city knew either.

He closed his hand around the pommel of one; studded on the end with a shining yellow gem that called out to him, and he lifted it, feeling the weight as it settled into his arm. He adjusted his grip, finding a fit and was so lost in thought as he turned it this way and that he jumped when Ehtelë shouted again behind him, causing him to turn swiftly in his surprise.

A loud crash echoed throughout the hall as he did so, for he’d instinctively brought the sword swinging in an ark as he moved. A large jar holding grease, presumably for polishing was shattered on the floor and the two young lords stopped and stared.

“Quick! Someone might have heard!” Ehtelë was the quickest off the mark and dropping his sword to the table scrambled to retrieve the broken pieces of pottery.

“Yes, someone  _might_  have heard. Who do we have here?”

Both froze. Finwë was stood in the doorway, arms folded and looking upon them; Laurefindil still holding the sword he’d taken up and neither one daring to move an inch.

“We didn’t mean-“ he started but Finwë held up a finger and he cut himself off. He held his breath as the king approached, not hanging his head but pressing his lips together, nervous as to what his grandfather was going to say or do.

“Show me what you have there,” he said, stopping before them and holding out his hand. Laurefindil swallowed and offered up the weapon to him and bowed. The king took it and hummed.

“Hmm, a fine blade. Mahtan’s design I believe. A good choice, but perhaps a little heavy for your arm just yet. Maybe this one might be better.” He had strode over and laying the first down, picked out a slightly shorter weapon and offered it now to Laurefindil.

He glanced at Ehtelë, who just raised his brow at him and stared, hard, urging him to do as he was told.

“See, much better. Ehtelë already had the right idea I see, something lighter for now.” Laurefindil had taken it from him and Finwë was looking him over with an appraising eye, under which he did his best not to quail.

“I’m sorry, I know we weren’t supposed to be in here,” he said, “we’ll clean up the mess.”

To his surprise Finwë laughed. It was loud in the open space and Laurefindil and Ehtelë stared open mouthed.

“Yes, you will,” Finwë chuckled and offered them both a wry smile, “and then I expect to see you in here first thing in the morning. You’ve just earned yourself positions; you’ll make good squires for a while. If you pay attention.”

“Yes, your highness,” Ehtelë bowed shortly.

“Thank you,” Laurefindil bowed too and Finwë shook his head, a smile still on his lips.

“Pay attention,” he repeated, this time slightly more seriously, “and start practicing too. Those are yours now. Learn to look after them.”

He looked at each in turn as they took in his words; two youngsters awed before their king, seeing more than either of them would be able to comprehend for many years.

With a satisfied nod, he turned and left.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me on goldenglorfindel on Tumblr


End file.
